legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 2 - From Beyond The Reaches of Planetary Civilization, The Invaders Finally Reveal Themselves
“Space...it holds many places that have been charted by humans as areas to live out of their overpopulated planet for new homes to support. Some humans would say it be great to explore further finding the intelligent life known as aliens as friends. Others would disagree, believing that survival to the fittest of their human race should be top priority rather than making allies. This foolishness has lead to difficult decisions on who to ally with and fight against if there is no peaceful solution as tensions vary between the other races. The Illusive Man's group the Humanists have provoked some alien races violently, emotionally creating the non-humans an unbridled hatred against the human races. Because of mankind of Earth’s ignorance, they created a terrible sin that would scar them for decades to come and it was by a grudging leader known as General Tor, leader of the Komato Alien forces. He knew how it was like being constantly invaded by rivals that make their attempt on homeland turf for their own gain, but no race has made him more angry than the Tasen. The Tasen was the human race that he believed supported their cause.” General Tor: Humans…they think they’re the greatest thing that has ever come to this Multi-Universe and yet most would support them thinking not all are bad. I pity their offspring being told truths that actually come off as lies about us. We are not all bad, but they’re scared as much as we are from the public media brainwashing they’ve received and it’s being devoured all up like the corrupt swines most citizens have become. How long that fear would come back to haunt us for killing the infants parental guardians could last us for years. General Tor: We must give them the same treatment as the Tasen, burn every last of their civilization and wipe out all humans that would come back to sustain them. It is a mercy kill gift I’m willing to give to make sure they don’t ever cry and worry into a rage like I’m containing that they have learned not to out of the intolerance that dead relatives of the human race have shoved their opinions on The Invaders through their children's minds of creating newly trained soldiers to kill us. I’m regretful it had to come up to this, but for the sake of the Komato people the plan must come into fruition the Tasen and their human allies must die! General Tor: I’m sick of seeing death from every corner transmitted from cybernetic optic view to my mind as I lay there scared as a youngling unable to save my friends and family from dying then seeing my enemies homeworld destroyed from this endless cycle. I took the mantle of General and was given a Komato Fleet of my own by High Command to avenge my lost loved ones and to protect anyone else from further death. I will not let this pass any longer than we need to for this war will be the very last one. General Tor: May the deities have mercy on their souls for a new life in the spirit realm, religious humans call their paradise Heaven for a new place to call home, far from this terrible war and to every alien like me or different, I will make sure your lives are spared from this travesty by sending my team out there to save you and bring you sanctuary to the Komato planets until we can find a new planet for you to inhabit. You have a Komato's honor on that. “General Tor turned to the communications switch pressing it as he spoke through the intercom.” General Tor, who am I speaking to? Mother Brain: Your second-in-command, Mother Brain. There is some terrible news, I’ve lost my mental link with the Komato scouting team. It appears they are dead, my lord. General Tor: Please do not call me "lord" as I am not a tyrant, but a general who wishes to bring peace to every extraterrestrial form of life in the universe not for any selfish wants the human race have fallen into like the Tasen scum who came before them. Now will you show me what had happened to them? Mother Brain: Bringing forth the visions into your mind, you will not like the damage done to them. “Mother Brain used her mental powers to bring up the horrifying past that became of the Komato soldiers who died by the hands of a large hulking armored man in a mask and the other identified enemy was a smaller person whose physique matches that of a human.” Did the report I brought to you proved to be accurate, General Tor? General Tor: As If I will believe that cleverly devised lie. The Tasen were the ones that had helped the humans scattered across planets to become this powerful in technology. That distress signal sent to us was obviously a trap and we would have fell for it were it not for this miracle that dragged us away from the point of planet origin and into this new dimension we ended up in. Clearly this sort of human behavior reflects this like the world the Komato and I live in. We delayed our assault on origin after realizing every last sentient form of life had disappeared before our very eyes. General Tor: I have to say to you my friend that without meeting you, none of this would be possible for non-humans to stand united against the common vulgar filth that’s become the less moral current generation of humans that go against us. Mother Brain: My work extends to starting the human race back to the point of being erased back to the age of zero, where history about still in the wind of their barren home worlds crumbling right beneath our forces might. We must be brutal and efficient if we are to survive. General Tor: Only to the humans. We will not be bringing that attitude to the non-humans we meet. We must show them that we are not as worse than what is becoming of the simians they admire so much. As for every non-human my plan involves them being provided food and shelter. If they are beyond saving… “General Tor felt sadness as he balls his fist clenching out of displeasure ending anymore lives” ……please put them out of their misery, I ask they do not live if they have no home to go to. I do not wish for them to suffer a slow and painful death in leaving them wither and die. If they can’t be safe on their own, I wish for them to be content with the death I give them to grant their fantasy in living an afterlife. “The door from behind slid open as General Tor was embraced by a pair of cybernetic hands.” General Tor: “General Tor returns the hug realizing who it was by the familiar colored claws.” Iosa my dear, I’m sorry for keeping you this worried. My mind isn’t what it used to be for going into this many battles. Just wished there was a way to end this conflict for good. Iosa Sakera: “Iosa holds onto General Tor in her hug then letting go as she comforts her lover over his grief after overhearing some of his chatting with Mother Brain especially at the part about her own subordinates dead by the hands of the Tasens supposed human allies.” Please do not be sad too much. You have to remember we do what we have to, because we fight for the sake of ourselves and for the others that have been caught in this war torn battle to survive unlike the ideals of being the strongest that holds to those stinking apes that are called the humans. Iosa Sakera: Every last of the human race will pay with their bodies laying on their planets ground bleeding as they beg for their Tasen allies assistance in this matter when they find out the hard way humans are just as worse as them leaving them to die for every species for themselves evacuation protocol. For me I call it cowardice for these weaklings. “Iosa was getting blood-lustful the more she let out her emotional hatred towards her enemies as she swings her claws across the air viciously imagining the morbid details a humans body would get shredded right before her very eyes.” Come on, send me into battle! Every last of those slime balls aren’t gonna get away just like what they did to our troops. General Tor: *Closes eyes after seeing the human races true colors, he really can’t think of anyway of sparing them. It reminded him of that terrible war with the Tasen on his homeworld. That thought will come at a later time right now he has a responsibility as leader of The Invaders.* The decision is made. We will finally all go to war against the human race. Iosa Sakera, I want you to lead the attack while Mother Brain uses her psychic abilities to make sure our troops are efficient fighting in battle as she telepathically sends tactics into their minds in how to handle any situation they would meet and…. “General Tor kissed Iosa on the forehead as a way to give her encouragement.” …please make it out of there alive, for me and everyone else. The Invaders do not want to risk any sacrifices as they need an alive war heroine than a corpse from the outcome of this fight. When you enter into combat end it as painless as possible do not delay any further against the enemy unless they are in need of interrogation by my authorization. Iosa Sakera: There won’t be any mistakes at all for anyone that has a death wish stepping against our team will be the ones labeled as foolish challenging its might. The Tasen and humans will be crushed and vaporized like the worthless vermin they are. “Iosa Sakera left the room as she tapped into her mental communication device for all the alien forces that have joined into this group to hear.” General Tor wanted me to pass this to everyone. Every member of The Invaders to your battle stations. Multi-Universal scaled war has now begun. The humans have confirmed their suspicions as the true enemy like the Tasens. Power to the Invaders! We will triumph over our foes mercilessly! *Iosa Sakera jumps into her personal Komato Annihilator Mecha Suit closing the hatch in and lands within the seat operating her Annihilators controls. Before Iosa came to lead the force she detoured to a dark room where she greets one more member brought with the Komato forces one who is feared and respected amongst their assassin ranks.* Iosa Sakera: Asha, I need your assistance. We need you and your assassins skill in stealth to infiltrate the enemy and see what their up to. Give us any intel you can find useful and return to Tor’s flagship when you feel there is enough you have gathered understanding the enemy. Asha: “Asha had dropped from his upside down position landing against the ground with two feet from the ceiling he hanged onto as he brings himself down kneeling before Iosa.” Thank you, Mistress Iosa. There will be no relent from my pursuit for information about the enemy until all their tactical readouts have been assessed to my satisfactory. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:What If Adventures Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan